Oblivion
by Kaos-of-Nox
Summary: A short story about Rouge's Death


Life for Rogue had been hard and painful but most of all lonely. It had been a month since the battle with Apocalypse and people were settling back into day to day life. Magneto simply vanished after leaving the Acolyte's without a leader. Professor X offered for them to join the X-men and school. Blob and Lance left to go back home ,Toad just left but Gambit,Wanda,Pioter,Pietro and John had accepted. Things were a little different but the five quickly fell into the family that was the school. Wanda and kitty would talk to her but no matter how hard she tried she never felt more alone. Remy ever the flirt gave her little peace, he genuinely cared for her but feelings of like and love were not something fate would allow her to have. How could anyone love a monster that with a touch could take away life? Hell she was walking death and she knew it. Rogue had no dreams of happily ever after, no knight in armor could ever save her from herself and she knew it.

Since long before Apocalypse she had started shutting herself away distancing herself for when she knew she would have to leave. When everything happened something in her at a basic level changed, the moment apocalypse touched her she could feel it. She knew from that moment on all those powers she had absorbed she could use at her whim, she was the perfect weapon. She would go off alone and practice never telling anyone not even the telepaths knew. Though she had all these permanent shiny new powers to use when she wanted she was still poison, still a monster. Oh she would wake up and would pretend to be ok, flirt, be happy and she did love them all, Remy more than he would ever know but she was a good actress. No one ever saw the black hole in her that would smother every happy moment, it gnawed at her and consumed her.

Hadn't they all said that because of his power Apocalypse had to be destroyed, the guy was evil. But she felt that cold evil in her depths she knew she wanted to be one of the good guys wanted peace and a better world. How long would it be before that became her, before all the darkness of all those she had ever touched destroyed the person she was. She was at war with her inner demons and she was losing, it was just a matter of time.

It was early on a Saturday morning when she woke up, her time was up. She sat for a while thinking. When she left she wanted to leave them with good memory's she never wanted anyone to know she wouldn't let her burden become there's. Let them keep the happy ones.

Rogue had showered and dressed in leather path's ,combat boots ,sheer long sleeved under shirt and corset all in jet black of course. She applied her dark eye makeup adding a hint of red, her lips black. Tucked the king of hearts card into her back pocket tucked the ornate but small sheathed dagger into her boot in a manner where it would not be seen and put on her leather gloves.

She left the room not bothering to look back. She found Logan in the garage working on his bike. She stayed with him for a while. The ended up siting on the work bench talking before she left him she gave him a tight hug and walked out the door. Logan had an uneasy feeling when Rogue hugged him tightly it wasn't like her. Maybe she was doing better, though the uneasy feeling never left that's what he kept telling himself.

She found Kurt in the kitchen. He was trying to make pancakes and failing. Rogue helped him and they sat and talked while he ate. Her bright smile was unsettling, his sister never smiled like that. Maybe she was over the whole Apocalypse thing. Before she left she gave him a hug and a kiss on his fuzzy blue hair.

Next she found Kitty in the Library with Wanda. Rogue chatted away with the both of them like she hadn't a care in the world. Kitty was happy her friend was doing better but it was off she was to perky and bubbly. Wanda could tell something was weird maybe she was making up for all the alone brooding she had been doing. Both Kitty and Wanda had been surprised when each were left with a hug.

Jean and Scott and storm were in the Lounge getting ready to start a game of Clue when rogue asked to join. They were puzzled at her odd behavior but welcomed another player. When the game had finished with Scott declaring victory Rogue went around the table and gave each a hug. Jean was stunned, they had never gotten along well maybe Rogue was coming out of her shell. The other two had similar thoughts as she left the room.

Pietro , John ,Pioter and Even were playing two on two basketball . P & P were creaming John and Evan when Rogue offered to help even the playing field. By the end of the game the three were up two points. Rogue hugged John then Even and then hugged Pioter and Pietro. The four guys were kind of stunned. They each knew Rouge was not a hugger she was all about the personal space so it was very weird to each of them. Rogue sauntered off .

Rogue had made her way around to each of them except the Professor and Remy. She knew she couldn't see the Professor or the cat would be outa the bag. Remy would by far be the hardest, he knew her to well and could read her like a book. With him it had to be a clean break for both there sakes.

She found him at the gazebo without saying a word she hugged him. He knew something was wrong by the look in his eyes. Before he could say a word she kissed him passionately for all of ten seconds. She guided him to the ground gently and ran her gloved hand across his beautiful face. Those ten seconds bought her about two hour's maybe a little more. She placed a kiss on the king of hearts card and tucked it into his hand.

Rogue made her way into the dense woods that lay at the edge of the school. She walked the three or so miles in until she made it to the little meadow with the pond. It was a place she often came to think. She sat by the fallen log that was about ten feet away from the pond. She cried only a little. How she had wanted to be a hero to show she was worth something, she never thought that her greatest act as a hero would be saving those she loved from the monster she had become or rather the monster she had always been.

Dying didn't bother her after all she was death in a pale human shell. She would miss them all so much. She was glad it hadn't been evident; they would think she took off again. It was for the best.

The beautiful dagger shimmered. The voices of the people in her head screaming at her to stop, not to do it, that they loved her. It this is all she could do to keep them safe she would do it a thousand times over. She plunged the dagger into her frantic heart to the hilt. Who knew something so small could hurt so much. She walled all the powers that should never have been hers into a steel box. She couldn't let Logan's ability or anyone else's save her this time. As her arm dropped to the side blood flowed from the wound where the dagger still rested. She could feel herself dying, feel the hand of death take hold. She was cold like ice, and the world and her vision started feeling with black.

Her heart shuddering to a stop, her small body now laying in a pool of her crimson blood. She never heard the frantic cries, never saw the horrified faces. Just the black nothingness of oblivion.


End file.
